


Clown Sunday

by Hipstersoulgushers



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Minor Violence, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipstersoulgushers/pseuds/Hipstersoulgushers
Summary: Bronya wants to help her adopted troll child, Karako, connect more with his culture. She takes him to clown church, It could have gone worse?
Kudos: 34





	Clown Sunday

“You can't go flounce around with cloWns, are you fucking insane?” Lanque is overly blunt, but he's expressing a rare concern for anything other than himself.  
Bronya holds Karako's ears and glares at Lanque. “Do you think I don't know it's dangerous?   
This isn't about me Lanque.   
It's about him.   
He needs to be able to go to places other purplebloods are. He'll meet other Juggalos and-”  
“And What? They'll take him in and thank you for keeping him like damned bark beast? This is all about you. Yikes. You Want to feel good about yourself by keeping that Wriggler around, cause you knoW he'll just get culled on his oWn.” He scoffs at her  
“Shut your vile mouth now. I'm taking him.”  
“Fine go get culled, I don't giVe a fuck.”  
“Leave. Now!” Bronya points aggressively to the door, away from her and Karako.  
Lanque rolls his eyes at her and walks out of the block.  
Karako looks at his caretaker with concern as she takes her other hand away from his ear. He isn't the most talkative kid, but he doesn't feel right leaving his distressed overseer unacknowledged. He honks quietly and glances at the door.  
“It’s alright Karako… I wish you hadn't been here for that… Now, we need to finish getting ready. Go and find the shoes I got you.” Bronya lifts her voice a bit to affirm that the conflict was over. She patts Karako's head before letting him off her lap.   
He honks excitedly and rushed off to get the shoes. Bronya sighs and smiles; it didn't matter what Lanque said, she was happy to be taking care of this little purple blood.  
She stands up and walks to her dresser. She takes out a grey suspender skirt and holds it up to her torso, wondering if it was suitable to wear. After a moment, she nods and goes to grab a black shirt from the next drawer up. It doesn't have her sign on it. She looks at it carefully like she is expecting to find something in its folds. She is nervous to wear clothing with no sign, but having a blood color anywhere on herself would make it easier to spot her in a crowd. Normally she wouldn't care about her jade blood being obvious, but clowns were different. They would just as well paint the walls with her insides as even consider letting her in the building. She had even humored the idea of applying grease paint to pretend to be purple, but she knows that would end much worse if she was discovered.  
She closes the door to her room and changes quickly. She completes her outfit with a silver necklace with her sign on it. It had been a gift from Elwurd, her ex. That isn’t why she's choosing it though. Just because it is colorless.   
A knocking came from outside- after adjusting the necklace, she finally opened the door. Karako was there, holding a pair of velcro sandals and grinning, happy to have completed his assigned task. He honked, lifting them up. Bronya smiled, this clown was why she got up in the evening.   
“Very good, now we've got to get them on your feet!”   
Karako's smile falls off his face. He looks at the shoes, then back to Bronya. The shoes hit Bronya in the chest as a honking Karako scurries in the opposite direction.  
“-Oh no you don't!!” Bronya grinns and runs after him, her long legs   
winning out over his highblood energy. She tackles the squirming purpleblood boy in a hug and laughs, “Come on Karako. It’s only for one day. You can take them off as soon as we get home.”  
Karako honks and squishes his face up. Not persuaded.  
Bronya glancs at the shoes and smirks. “Pwease, Korako.” She taps the shoes on his shin. When that garnered no reaction, she tickled his sides and feet sporadically. “Bwonya would be vewy vewy happy, c’mon, these shoes aren't gonna go and bite you; no no no!”   
Her babying voice makeing Karako squeal indignantly, as did the tickles- he honks vehemently and rolls around in her grasp.  
Bronya stopped tickling him and decisively sets the shoes by his feet. “Come on. If you want to go, you have to put on your shoes.”  
Karako honks again, then huffs, accepting defeat. He sits up and looks at the shoes. He raises a foot and looks to Bronya for help in getting them on.   
Bronya pushes the shoes onto Karako's feet and strappes them in securely, not wanting to risk them falling off, not after all her effort to get them on. The moment she lets go of his second sandal-encased foot Karako sprang up, prancing to the other side of the room.  
Bronya smiles over at the smaller troll, hopeful that this might actually go smoothly. She brushes her hair back and stood up. After a moment of dusting off her skirt she comes over to Karako. “Now… do you want to bring anything with you? Nothing too messy- but in case you get bored.”  
Karako lookes around, thinking deeply for a moment, then skips over to the pile of stuff Bronya keeps for him in her hive. He selects a notebook and a box of markers, tucking them under his arm. He grabs a horn too, he then turns and smiles at her honking the horn at her. It sounds unsettlingly similar to the noise he makes with his voice.  
Bronya nods “That looks good.” She picks up her traveling bag and comes over to put the selected items in. “This should be everything. I guess it's time to go! Are you ready?”  
Karako takes a second of thinking before he nods with a small honk and grabs Bronya's hand, ready to move when she moves.  
Bronya slips the bag over her shoulder and takes a deep breath. She puffs up her chest and starts the walk with Karako in-toe.

  
It's not a long walk from the public transit station that is nearest to the caverns but it's the most they will be walking for the journey. They stand by the station for the few minutes of waiting before the large transit huskbuggy will pull up.   
Karako rocked on his feet the whole time, restless to rip off his encasement and run around as he often did, but he knew to stay put if they are going into town. Bronya had been clear on this.   
He honks on whole paragraphs to Bronya during the wait that she is glad to listen to, but the shuttle finally arrives.  
Bronya grips his hand and scans into the bus. The automated system gives them both the green to enter the bus. Transit in the inner city is a bit more discriminating. Bronya still takes a seat at the back of the bus despite it being mostly empty. A tealblood is dozing on a seat next to theirs, probably fell asleep before their stop.   
Karako stares at the snoring troll and has to fight the urge to bother them. Bronya quickly grabs the drawing supplies for Karako. She does not want to cause any trouble on this trip.   
After about 15 minutes the bus finally pulls up to its next stop. The teal is startled awake by the automated voice announcing the stop number, followed by a clambering of bluebloods and ceruleans getting in. They scoot closer to Bronya and Karako and look at their palmhusk furiously.   
Bronya holds Karako closer as she gets some disapproving looks by a few of the new passengers. She just keeps a neutral face as the bus continues on.   
she thought, anxious to get off the bus.   
It seemed like a forever before the bus announced their stop. Bronya smiles at Karako “look, it's our stop.”   
Karako nodded and handed back the notebook and hopped out of his seat. Bronya shoved the book into her bag and avoided the confused and judgmental stares of people around her. People assume the worst of lower bloods traveling on public transportation even with her apparent waiting on this highblood child. If anything this usually worsened glances that a grown troll would take advantage of the social status of a younger troll just to take the bus. She didn't like the attention that came with traveling with a young purple blood but it was a necessary evil to give Karako some life experience around normal trolls.   
She kept her hand on his shoulder, not wanting to lose him. She looked at her palm husk for directions periodically. Straight, right, left. The few blocks felt like a walk towards an inevitable failure. “You think this will work out right?”  
Karako looks up at his nervous caretaker and honks, he could tell she wasn't doing well but he didn't know what he could possibly do to help. He looks ahead to large buildings framing the road to the ornately decorated church rising at the end of it. Its glittering colorful beauty being a clear display of its dangerous nature and its rallying aura to clowns. He honks again softer and grabs the hem of Bronya's skirt.  
“It's okay Karako. This is exciting.  
1.You'll get to learn about your culture  
2.how to practice your religion.   
3.And you might even make some new friends!  
I couldn't teach you those things if I tried.” She smiled, finding comfort in her reasoning.   
Karako nods and looks forward toward the toxic colored monument of the clown messiahs. The surrounding hives were also very grand, more colorful and strange than anything Karako had seen in the Caverns.  
“Isn’t it beautiful? … I hope they let us in.” Bronya felt unsure, her jade blood boiled under the tension.   
Karako honked, grinning he grabbed her hand, pulling her faster to the prismatic building.

The door was held ajar by an odd-shaped doorstop that was carved to look like a troll being crushed by the door, Bronya pushed the door open more, just enough for her and Karako to slip in. He was ecstatic, looking around the room rapidly to take it in quickly - his eyes getting caught on the large stained glass windows and the huge shrine at the end of the chapel.  
Most of the clowns were focused on the sermon being broadcast through the shrine but a few glanced at the late arrivals but no one seemed very concerned. A few looked surprised at most.  
Bronya smiles nervously and brushes her hair back, leading Karako to the back seats.  
A tall clown wearing a top hat in the row in front of them glanced back at them, eyeing Bronya. After a moment of silence, a break in the sermon he turned and “Hey grl. Whatsa grubsitter doing slipping into da holy sanctum?”  
Bronya took in a sharp breath at being addressed, and by a slang for jadebloods. She mentally thought of her clothes if there was jade on them she had forgotten- or maybe this troll just knows his signs well. Even so, she's obviously not purple. His tone wasn't chastising but playful so she tried to collect her bravery. Nearly full-grown teenage purplebloods terrify her much more than the wriggling purple pupa she cares for. “I…”  
“ You what? Heh, purrbeast got yur tongue streaks?” glancing at hair and down at her face with a smirk. 

  
Bronya’s face gets pale with fear, realizing the most glaring mark of her blood color is right on her bangs. She could hardly believe she didn’t catch something as obvious as the bright jade portion of her hair.  
He turned in his seat and leaned against the back of it. He glanced at Karako and smiled. “She yur buddy, buddy?”  
Karako looks at Bronya then up at the hatted troll. He smiles and honks, then nods. Of course, Bronya is his friend.  
The man nods back, “keep an eye on her, her blood gets her set up pretty mfxxing bad here. Based on her loxx. Alter huffers snatch em fast…. Unless shez an alter kinda buddy” the troll raises a painted brow while taking a darker tone to Karako, and gives a pointed glance to a few bound lowbloods further up.   
Bronya bites her teeth together, quickly parsing the meaning of this clown’s observation. She looked at her hair. She held her hand to the colored hair and was silent in shame and fear. This wasn't an end-all, it just made all her preparation feel useless. She needed to recollect herself, not look weak “I'm a friend. I'm here because:   
1.He's never been to this place.  
2.He wanted to go with me.  
3.I wanted to come with him. To make sure everything goes okay.”   
Karako looks confused at Bronya acting like this was his idea, scrunching his face and kicking his feet. A quiet honk as well. If he wasn’t confused he would have defended her more quickly.  
The dapper stranger adjusts the brim of his hat, “it looks like lilboi honk here aint throwing you da chewstick lol” He looks around at the other clowns, most looking agitated at the small scene playing out. “who’d betchya dis is a tribute dis lil mothafxxka wanz 2 give da church.” He wasn't speaking cautiously anymore, any respect for her replaced with a preforming tone.  
Some approving cheers rise from the people around. Bronya's pusher starts beating out of her throat. “vV No- Vv” She sees the clown’s hand reaching over the seat to grab her. 

  
Karakos teeth clamp down hard on the bigger clowns arm, his hand halted from trying to go anywhere near Bronya. The troll erks in pain and winces. He didn't seem too worried about the injury but it obviously hurt.   
Bronya feels the panic rise her out of her seat. Her legs take the escape granted by Karako's attack involuntarily. She rushes to the outside around a corner of the building.   
She shoved her body into the wall and sank down to the ground.   
Taking deep breaths she sat on the ground trying to recollect herself. Bronya looks at the corner she had just rounded, knowing it wasn't enough between her and potentially bloodthirsty clowns- and she had left Karako. She covers her face and looked at the ground, She feels like a failure of a caretaker, she can barely move from the self hatered, much less get up and run.

  
After a minute or two the shadow of the top-hatted clown loomed over her. She could see his gold shoes in front of her. “Don't kill me, I need to be alive, my jades, karako…”  
“Aw i wont slaughta u.” He took a knee in front of her “howzit you stop feedin me liez n shit though. What are you doin here outta yur caverns?”  
Bronya shook her head and dipped her head down in two parts shame and fear. “I’m not lying… not really.  
1.I take care of Karako.   
2.He's smart and brave, but he's not ready to be by himself.  
3.I wanted to come with him for his first time going to one of these. He's a purpleblood, I wanted to help him be closer to people in his caste- I. I brought him here.  
4.I shouldn't have.”  
“Bringing up som kina cullba8 and out in the open, daym you r skrewy. Soundz cute tho. He calls u lusus?”  
“No. Er, he doesn't speak enough to regardless. I guess he might if he could, sort of. I'm.. grubsitting him.” She looks up to meet the face of this clown. She sees Karako close by, hunched with his claws reaching around his daggers. Karako was eyeing the large clown cautiously. “ I should have waited till he could go alone, I shouldn't be here...”  
“Hehe, nah da messiahs are for every1. If you aint square. Didn't mean to spook u out, you obviously were lookin to chill.” He puts out a hand to shake “I'm marvus btw. Who is you?”  
“Bronya. Bronya ursama” she took his hand in a shake. His arm was bit into, and his bright purple blood already scabbing over. She stared for a second, the off hue purple catching her eye. “Thank you.” She could tell it was brighter than regular purple blood, she sees purples all the time, but kept her observation silent.  
He nods and gives her hand a shake. “It's not eryday you bump inta Jade juz walkin, da plezure is mine.” he looks over to Karako, “and you lil budezz. You can put the knifez down. Lezzon one for you my mthrfxxer is we josh here.”  
Karako lowers his blades but looks more confused by Marvus's colorful word weaving.  
Bronya pipes up at his confused expression. “He means it was a joke Karako.” She wasn't sure if she would count her life on that but explaining at least will help Karako keep up.  
“Yeah she has the kno.” He stands up from his close kneel and pulls a handkerchief to pat off the dust on his knees “you 2 can c*m back in tho. Ill let da congregation know waddup.”  
Bronya nods and rose from her cowering. “Thank you. I don't know if that's a good idea, but...” She speaks humbly. “vV What do you think Karako? Vv” She dusts off her skirt while waiting for a honk of approval or fear.   
Karako looks at the building carefully and at Marvus. Karako dutifully walks over to his mother and grabs her hand. He honks with a bit of reservation. His tone is more complex than what she typically hears from him. She smiles and nods to him.   
Marvus smiled dropping the hankie on the ground and stepping on it. “ You 2 r sweet. it be gr8 2 have u” he tilted his head toward the building.   
Bronya and Karako squeeze each other's hands. “I don’t think we will today, but… it was good to meet someone who isn’t trying to hurt him.” Bronya looks at Karako and chooses her words carefully. “He needs someone like him for this, but maybe if I take it slower back home...” she trails off.  
“Hey i totes get it. U dont kno anythin about clowns tho do ya? You mentioned dat.” Marvus smiles “let me getcu my number maybe? No need 2 give up on dis, I feel major guiltz over makin you feel dat way.”  
“vV Its fine, but I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Vv” She looks between Karako and Marvus “Getting someone else involved with him…”   
Marvus looks disappointed, huffing slightly, but then smiles and gets a problem solving look on his face. He walks up to her and Karako and pulls a marker from an inner suit pocket. “Here- juz in case u change ur mind” He winks at her and takes her arm to write his number on.  
Bronya blushes with embarrassment at him grabbing her, and Karako looks about ready to jump again by the time Marvus gets done writing. “Um. Thank you, I’ll think about it. vV Goodbye. Vv”  
Bronya walks off with Karako away at full walking speed. Not today. She does wonder though, maybe this troll has has the right idea.

  
To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> finally up! this is the first real fic I ever wrote. Though I did post a short thing before finishing this. I intend to be making more chapters to this story! I'm so excited to finally share this!!! I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Update: im working force on chapter 2! 
> 
> (edit again: fixed a couple more grammer problems, added the numbers to Bronya's quirk (they got lost somehow), and altered the text a bit so the characters are a little more in character (mostly at the end))


End file.
